


Before Summer’s Start

by thatbritishkidd



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbritishkidd/pseuds/thatbritishkidd
Summary: Rangi was in the class next door to Kyoshi and the only time they would meet were in the morning just before school started. Rangshi, manga inspired fic, Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters used in this piece of fiction.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangi x kyoshi, rangi/kyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Before Summer’s Start

For my most supportive girlfriend. The manga that inspired this fic was Asagao to Kase-san. 

* * *

  
It was right before Summer Break. I’d arrive to school before class opened to be able to see the plants sparkle as I watered them first thing against the glistening sun rays of the early morning. Though, more and more frequently I’d also spot an increasingly - beautiful - and familiar face, Rangi. The girl from the class next door. “Oh you water the plants too?” She said. “Are you a part of the gardening committee I’ve been hearing of?” I could barely mumble out a “yes” loud enough for her to hear. 

“You know I like to come here before practice. The morning glories were what first attracted to me here. They’re beautiful even though they stand out so much. Not like it’s a bad thing or anything, I just doesn’t remind me of school.” I understood immediately what she meant. The morning glories were incredibly colourful, and most plants by the school were either green hedges, or if they were lucky green hedges with berries. The reason why the morning glories were so different is because they weren’t by the school. I had planted them. 

Although my morning meet ups with Rangi were all I had, my school day changed completed. Yun, my best friend, would catch me staring at Rangi, and constantly make jokes about me joining the Athletics Club. But truthfully, what wasn’t on my mind wasn’t athletics, but how beautiful Rangi’s neck looked when she had one extra button undone. There were times where I could feel my eyes itching to wander further down.

Things only got worse when one of the staff members got ill and we had to combine PE class with the class next door, Rangi’s class. Too many people had been confined to one room to get changed in. Unfortunately, for me Rangi was right next to me, half naked. When she reached out to grab her jacket on my other side, I could feel the heat on my face rising at the proximity. I turned away and shut my eyes, but after feeling Rangi whisper “sorry” on my skin, I might as well have kept my eyes open. 

That night I spent at home, unable to deny that I had developed strong feelings for Rangi and there was no denying it. Then the thought hit me that I wouldn’t be able to see Rangi once school had broken up for Summer, and tomorrow was my last day. My heart split in two. I was so stupid to fall for her so quickly, when I knew the only reason she would talk to me was because we were both in school that early, not because she was interested in me as a friend, let alone anything romantic. I had set myself up to fail. 

The next morning I had proven myself right. It seemed like my time with Rangi had finished earlier than I had realised. Rangi hadn’t arrived that morning, not until 5 minutes before the first lesson started. She was rushing at me with such a high speed I was so sure she would crash into something that instinctively I tried to catch her, only sending us both to the ground with me lying directly on top of her, and Rangi smiling back at me. Then I realised this might be my final chance to see Rangi so I asked “Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?”

Rangi frowned, I could see the rejection coming so I slowly winced before she replied with “there’s an athletics competition then, but I would love to go on a date with you Kyoshi. I thought you would never ask.” As if a confirmation, she kissed me. So of course, I did my best to kiss her back.   
  


* * *

Leave a comment on what you enjoyed or could’ve been improved on. That lets me know I’m headed in the right direction. If you enjoyed this I’ve written more work on fanfiction.net under the same name. Feel free to check it out.   
  


**thatbritishkidd**


End file.
